


thinkin bout you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Yukhei Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yukhei has a big dick and Mark can’t stop thinking about it.





	thinkin bout you

It’s not like Mark has ever been insecure about himself. 

When he looks down at himself, he thinks he has a nice girth. His length isn’t too bad either—at least compared to videos he’s seen online.

But when he walks into NCT U’s dorm bathroom one day without checking if anyone’s inside and sees Yukhei towelling off after a shower, well, Mark starts to feel insecure.

“Hey,” Yukhei says, completely naked, still towelling off his hair like there isn’t a giant cock attached to his body that Mark is trying very very hard not to look at.

“Hey,” Mark replies, definitely _not_ looking down. “Just need to wash my hands.”

“Go ahead,” Yukhei says, finally wrapping a towel around his waist. A part of Mark feels disappointed. He ignores that part completely. 

Yukhei pats Mark on the shoulder as he leaves, and Mark does not jolt at the touch. He looks down.

Better take a cold shower as well, Mark thinks. He sighs.

 

 

That should have been the end of it. So maybe Mark saw Yukhei's dick and got turned on a bit. Big deal. Stuff like that happens. (It doesn’t.)

But every time, Mark looks over at Yukhei, he can’t help but _remember_ and that… that is not normal, nor is it good. Mark has never had to think of so many disgusting thoughts as he had to that week.

He thinks he’s doing a good job of acting Normal until Jungwoo comes up to him and says, “You should stop looking at Yukhei like you want to eat him up.”

Mark gulps. “I don’t.” Jungwoo gives him a stare. “Am I that obvious?” Mark asks, instead, completely giving up on acting oblivious. 

He gets a solemn nod from Jungwoo. “Very,” Jungwoo says. “Either do something about it or get over it somehow. I think everyone’s noticed but Yukhei.”

Mark looks over to where Yukhei is talking to Taeyong, and his eyes subconsciously drift to Yukhei's crotch. It’s a problem. “ _How_ ,” Mark whines.

Jungwoo just pats his back. “I think you know how.”

 

 

Knowing how is not the same thing as actually doing it.

Mark spends three days trying to figure out a way to bring it up to Yukhei.

 _Can I suck your dick?_ is too straightforward. _So I saw you have a big dick_ sounds creepy. _Can I see your cock?_ is not entirely what Mark wants. Mark thinks that if he just looks at Yukhei's dick, his thirst will increase.

Turns out he doesn’t even need to worry about his phrasing. Jungwoo somehow manages to get them alone in 127’s dorm, hinting that the rest of the members will be back after a good three hours. Jungwoo winks, Mark blushes, but Mark also secretly thanks Jungwoo and promises to help him get into Doyoung’s pants.

When all the members leave, and Yukhei glances at him from across the couch, spread out and inviting, Mark doesn’t even _think_ before he says in a rush, all in one breath, “Please let me suck your dick.”

Yukhei stares at him in surprise, eyes widening, and Mark’s brain finally catches up to his mouth, and he curses his lack of filter. “Um,” Mark says, the tips of his ears turning red. “Pretend you didn’t hear that.”

He gets up and runs to his room before Yukhei can even say anything, but Yukhei gets up too.

“Wait,” Yukhei says, but Mark is already in his room, and he locks the door behind him. “Mark,” Yukhei says through the door, “let me in.”

“No, I’m good,” Mark replies. He falls onto his bed and smushes his face against the pillow. “Just leave me here to die in embarrassment.”

“Mark,” Yukhei says, still knocking. “It’s fine, just let me in.”

“Nooooo,” Mark whines. He can feel his entire body heat up, and he just wants to dig a hole to bury himself in.

It’s quiet outside and Mark thinks that Yukhei has given up. It’s okay, Mark thinks, he’ll just avoid Yukhei for the next four years until they start doing more solo activities, and beg the company to never put him in the same unit again. “It’s fine,” Mark says, aloud.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice when the door opens. “What’s fine?” Yukhei asks, from _inside_ the room.

“Uh,” Mark says, intelligently. “How did you get in?”

“Taeyong-hyung keeps a copy of all the keys in a box under his bed,” he replies, easily. “Now what is fine?” Yukhei repeats.

“Um,” Mark says, “me avoiding you until we disband?”

Yukhei raises an eyebrow. “That is definitely not fine, Mark,” he says. “I’ll miss talking to you.” He pauses and then smirks. “And who else will stare at my dick when I wear baggy sweatpants.”

Mark’s eyes widen. “You _knew_ ,” he says accusingly. He doesn’t think his face can get any redder than this.

“I did,” Yukhei laughs. “But to be fair, I didn’t notice until Taeyong-hyung pulled me aside and asked if everything was okay with you, and then I looked over and saw you staring at my crotch. Then things started to make sense.”

Mark pulls the pillow to his face and then just screams. 

“Hey man.” Yukhei sits on the bed and pulls the pillow away. “It’s okay.”

“ _How_ ,” Mark says. “How is this okay?”

“Well for one,” Yukhei says, “I wouldn’t mind it if you did suck my dick.”

It feels like Mark is in another universe. “Wait what.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes. “You’re not unattractive,” he says. “Having you suck my dick would be an honour.”

Something in Mark swells up with pride. “Thank you,” Mark says, not knowing why he feels so touched at his hung bandmate telling him this.

“No worries.” Yukhei nods. “It’s all true.” A pause. “So do you wanna?”

“Do I wanna…?” Mark asks, and then it clicks. “Oh! Um yeah.”

“Great,” Yukhei says smiling. He manoeuvres Mark on the bed so that Yukhei's back is pressed against the wall and Mark is sitting on his knees in between Yukhei's spread legs. “Have at it.”

“Um.” Mark’s palms start to sweat. “I haven’t actually ever…”

“Oh,” Yukhei says, and then smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.”

He takes off his pants and then Mark stares at Yukhei's bulge through a thin pair of boxers. His mouth waters. “Can I?” Mark asks, and Yukhei nods.

His hesitance is long gone, and he places his hands on Yukhei's warm thighs, licking a stripe against Yukhei's dick through the cotton. “You’re so big,” Mark says, nosing at the head of Yukhei's cock.

Yukhei makes a pained sound. “Are you sure you’ve never done this?”

“Yeah,” Mark says, palming Yukhei's dick with his left hand. His right hand sneaks into his own pants, stroking his own cock. “I’ve only seen videos and had people go down on me.”

“Well,” Yukhei says, breathy, “you’re doing very well.”

The tip of Yukhei's cock peeks out from the top of his boxers, and Mark kisses it open-mouthed. He tongues at the slit, tasting the bitterness of Yukhei's pre-come.

“Fuck,” Yukhei says. “Let me take my boxers off.”

While Mark watches Yukhei take off his boxers, letting him see his cock in all its glory, Mark swiftly takes off his jeans too. His hand is still in his own boxers, stroking his cock slowly.

“Eager,” Yukhei says.

“Hell yeah,” Mark agrees and then dives back down to lick at Yukhei's cock. He gets the head into his mouth, and sucks, trying to go deeper, but he nearly chokes.

There’s a hand at the nape of his neck, stroking softly, as Mark pulls off and starts to cough. “Careful,” Yukhei says. “Let me lead you.”

When Mark calms down, he lets Yukhei push his head down back to his cock. It’s hard and warm in his mouth, and he laps at the tip until Yukhei starts to press down, letting him go deeper. 

“Relax your throat,” Yukhei says. When Mark looks up he can see the arousal in Yukhei's eyes, and the way his eyes are trained to where Mark’s lips are wrapped around his cock. 

Mark can only get half-way down Yukhei's dick, but Yukhei makes sounds of encouragement and tightens his grasp on Mark’s neck. It’s so fucking hot, and Mark squeezes at the base of his dick to stop himself from coming. 

Mark bobs his head up and down Yukhei's dick, loving the way it fills his mouth. When Yukhei thrusts up once, Mark moans.

“Fuck,” Yukhei says. “This is so hot. Can I fuck your mouth? I’ll go slow.”

Mark nods eagerly, and feels his dick throb even harder when Yukhei wraps both of his hands around Mark’s head, fingers gripping at his hair, and slowly thrusts his dick into Mark’s mouth. It’s shallow, so it isn’t uncomfortable, and Mark stares at Yukhei's face and the way his eyes are closed in bliss.

Mark’s dick twitches in his hand, and he strokes his dick to the rhythm of Yukhei's thrusts.

“Fuck, Mark,” Yukhei gasps, “I think I’m close.”

Mark moans around Yukhei's dick, sucking tighter, and Yukhei abruptly pushes Mark off of his dick. Yukhei's hand covers the tip of his dick, but he isn’t quick enough and some of his come lands on Mark’s face.

Mark blinks in surprise. Yukhei is breathing heavily, eyes still closed, but when he opens them and sees Mark’s face, he freezes. “Oh shit,” Yukhei says, using his clean hand to wipe at Mark’s face. “Sorry for the impromptu facial. I really didn’t mean to come on your face.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mark says. He doesn’t know what comes over him, but he swipes his finger through a bit of Yukhei's come and puts it in his mouth. It’s salty and bitter, and Mark sort of regrets it until he looks up at Yukhei who is staring at him like he’s something else.

“What the _fuck_ , Mark?” Yukhei says. “When did you get so fucking hot?”

He pulls Mark in by his shirt and then kisses him on the mouth. It’s hot and wet and it feels so _filthy_ that it has Mark stroking his dick again. 

“Here.” Yukhei swats Mark’s hand away. “Let me.”

Yukhei uses the hand that he caught his own come with on Mark’s dick, and it should be gross, but the slide of it against Mark’s dick feels so good. Mark moves his hips, thrusting into Yukhei's hand.

“So hot,” Yukhei whispers, pressing kisses against Mark’s neck and then sucking hard at his collarbone. Mark feels a hand slide down his back, into his boxers and when he feels Yukhei's hand squeeze his ass cheek it’s almost too much. Then he feels Yukhei's finger, pressing lightly against his asshole, and Mark moans so loudly and comes into Yukhei's hand. Yukhei strokes him through it, his finger still circling Mark’s hole.

“Fuck.” Mark collapses onto Yukhei's shoulder. “That was so good.”

Yukhei wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer. “Yeah,” he says. “I still don’t believe that was your first time.”

Mark blushes. “Shut up,” he says, raising his head and looking at Yukhei who’s trying not to laugh. “I just thought about it a lot.”

“Yeah?” Yukhei says, voice going deeper. “What exactly did you think of?”

Yukhei moves and Mark can feel his dick, half hard and pressed against Mark’s thigh. He feels his own dick start to stir at the heat of it. “Stop,” Mark says. “I’m tired.”

Yukhei laughs. “Sure,” he says. “Maybe I’ll ask you about it next time.”

He pulls them both down so that they’re lying in the bed. “Yeah.” Mark closes his eyes. He’s always been a bit sleepy after sex. “That sounds nice.”

 

 

Mark wakes up to two arms wrapped around him and Yukhei's sleeping face in front of him.

He should’ve known that Yukhei liked to snuggle. He looked like the type. Mark can’t really believe what happened, but he’s snapped out of his stupor when he hears the front door open and the familiar sound of his members’ voices.

Both him and Yukhei are still half naked, pants and boxers thrown onto the floor. Mark quickly sits up, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Yukhei stirs at Mark leaving his arms.

“What?” Yukhei asks.

“They’re back,” Mark says, a bit wide-eyed and frantic. 

Yukhei takes a second but then he gets up suddenly. “Oh shit.”

“What do we do?” Mark whispers. 

“Get dressed?” Yukhei suggests.

They both feel gross, their come dried on their skin, but they slide on their clothes, making faces as they do. 

“Mark?” Someone calls out. “Yukhei?”

The door to the room opens and Jungwoo takes one look at them and then smirks. “You guys owe me one,” he whispers and then walks back out. 

“They’re sleeping,” Mark hears Jungwoo say. “Let’s go back to the others and eat without them.”

The front door slams shut again and the two of them are left in silence.

“That was close,” Mark says.

“Yeah,” Yukhei agrees. 

“We really do owe Jungwoo-hyung one,” Mark says.

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to say anything but yeah?” Mark asks.

Yukhei eyes up Mark. “Up for Round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the first fics i ever wrote but i never got around to posting it… mostly bc i wanted it to be three part, all tagged with '99 line sexcapades', but now 99 line has grown and i forgot exactly how i wanted to continue it, so here this is! written in april 2018 so any inconsistencies with current canon details is bc of that.


End file.
